


Milady portrait (drawing)

by ShyQuill (Karjul)



Series: Musketeers Drawings [14]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/ShyQuill
Summary: My portrait of Milady from The Musketeers.  I wanted to draw her softer side.I’m not sure if I’m happy with the end result but for now I'll call it completed.  Hope you like it.





	Milady portrait (drawing)

This has also been posted on my tumblr - <http://karjulshyquill.tumblr.com/>  

 


End file.
